onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman
TND slots have matching slot efects for 1 turn, deals 100x character's ATK in non-type damage to one enemy, but inflicts assorted negative effects on character after 3 turns | SkillDesc2 = Makes Fighter and Free Spirit characters' TND slots have matching slot efects for 3 turns, deals 200x character's ATK in non-type damage to one enemy, but inflicts assorted negative effects on character after 3 turns *Assorted Negative effects is bind/despair for 7 rounds. | MaxTurns = 13 | MaxTurns2 = 18 | MinTurns = 8 | MinTurns2 = 13 | ManualLocation = *Moving Darkness Blackbeard Pirates | CaptainAbilityName = Secret Giant Form | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts Fighter characters' ATK by 2.5x. If character uses Gum-Gum King Kong Gun, boosts Fighter characters' ATK by 4x and reduces damage taken by 56% for 3 turns | SailorAbility = Lets character completely evade Paralysis | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | NCharEvo = 3 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 4 | Obtain = Only through Super Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of January '19): (3/5) Usable, though definitely not ideal. Gear Four provides a 4x Fighter boost, makes all orbs but QCK matching, and naturally heavily reduces damage - but that's only when his special has been activated, and if you don't manage to beat the boss in those 3 turns, you're likely doomed with the weaker 2.5x boost and that's if if you can remove the bind and despair. * Captain Ability: (2.5/5) Average. A base 2.5x boost to one class is very weak for a legend, and that's what you're primarily going to be using during the content you're trying to beat. Admittedly, when you use his special, it becomes a 4x boost and reduces damage taken by 56% for 3 turns... but after that he's under 7 turns of both bind and despair, rendering him nearly useless unless you have 5+ Robin or 6+ Rayleigh or a similar unit. Bottom line, he provides a top-level CA for only 3 turns, and for the rest of the time you are stuck with a mediocre CA. * Special: (2.5/5) Making all but one orb matching is nice, and the 200x his ATK damage adds up to around 360k with 100 ATK CC's, but it also provides a lot of assorted negative effects after 3 turns, and that severely limits its' usability. There are now many units that pack a stronger punch (like TM Luffy), and so the only thing that G4 has going for himself is the orb matching, which is nice but niche. * Limit Break: (4/5) NOT ON GLOBAL YET The stat boosts are nice, and the 2-turn cooldown reduction can help you out in some areas. What's more, Pinch Healing and Cooldown Reduction are great Potential Abilities, and Slot Bind reduction is a nice addition. However, his second sailor ability only boosts his own stats as a sub, so you'll still more likely than not only use him as a captain, even with his new abilities. Detailed review and other notes * Is super easy to socket - don't bother using forbidden tomes on him unless you're swimming in them. * For his sockets, you'll likely use Damage Reduction, Cooldown Reduction, Anti-Bind, Anti-Despair, and Auto-heal. The last 3 are mandatory on most characters, and Damage Reduction and Cooldown reduction synergize the most with his natural abilities of damage reduction and a quick special. * Is not the best Fighter captain anymore - that honor goes to V2 Legend Sanji, so if you have him, you likely won't use G4 much. * Also known as Gear 4 Luffy, G4 Luffy, or 6+ Luffy * This Super Evolution is considered a side-grade * Had one of the highest ATK stats in the game (up until limit break was released). Teambuilding * Loves the Sun Pirates Ship, as you'll definitely want the extra bulk to make sure you don't lose on the way to the boss. * Neo Sabo provides crucial additional damage for teams that he's on, and packs a PSY typing for good type synergy * If using an a PSY or DEX fighter team, Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates provide a great 2.25x orb boost. Just don't switch to Zoro with the Sun Pirates Ship in use... * Sengoku One Who Leads the Way to Victory and Destruction Cannon Ideo – XXX-Rank Boxer provide 2x orb boosts, with Sengoku also providing a few additional buffs whereas the F2P Ideo doubles your taken damage * The dual Sengoku/Garp unit provides a 1.75x ATK and Orb boost for the team, and also gives an extra 1.2x ATK buff on switches. * Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom's Savior provides a 2.25x ATK boost for fighters, but you'll likely be using him as a captain if you have him * The QCK RR Urouge provides a 2x ATK boost - you just need to be below 50% HP. * Charlotte Oven Big Mom Pirates provides a 2x ATK boost when enemies are delayed, and a longer 1.75x boost if not. * Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul gives a full board of matching orbs and a 1.75x ATK boost. Plus, you can still use his special when G4's is active to still get the matching orbs for further versatility. Guide:Reddit guide }} Category:Monkey D. Luffy Category:Voiced Characters Category:Super Evolution Category:Damage Reduction Category:Multi-Tiered Special Category:Limit Break Category:Slot Match